Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook/Phone Calls
Night 1 Eddie: Hey, Jessica? Are you there? Jessica: Don’t worry, I made it. Emily: Great. Now we can get started on our devious plan. You did away with that Mega Audino, correct? Jessica: Yes. For some reason it's always Mega Audino. Emily: Okay, moving on. Be warned that Elizabeth may get suspicious and come to check out the noise. Jessica: She has this Rotom you want, correct? The one she carries in her arms and treats like an infant? Eddie: Yes, but if Elizabeth finds you, you’re not going to have a good time. Emily: She can also summon a Cinccino she always mopes over. Where are you in the house? Jessica: The Living Room. Why, is something wrong? I hear something coming from her room. Eddie: Okay, be quiet though. She will start moving soon. Emily: Grab Rotom while you're at it too. Jessica: Okay. But how do I defend myself if she comes into the room? Eddie: I don't know. Her mother's Bounsweet can sedate you with Sweet Scent and her Rotom can use Sing. Jessica: Enough with the Pokémon! Tell me about the main girl! Emily: She has curly rainbow hair and treats all her Pokémon like babies, calling us bad guys and always foiling our plans. Jessica: Ugh. What are some means of defense in this house? Eddie: Well, the doors that you can close with those buttons might work. Emily: Her mom will come to her defense too. I don’t know when though. Her friends and Pokémon will come along as well. Rotom sleeps in her arms, so it'll be very hard to grab without waking her up too. Jessica: Ugh. So if I close the doors, Elizabeth should leave? Eddie: Yes, but be warned when more people show up to find you. Night 2 Emily: Jessica, is everything okay? Jessica: Yes, I’m fine. There was only Rotom moving last night, but I think the others might be aware. Eddie: Yeah, you probably woke it up and it warned the others. Jessica: Oh great. Emily: Listen though. That Clefairy of hers probably woke up and wants to play Beat Saber. If it loses, you’re in for a whole lot of trouble. Just press the correct button order to keep it there. Eddie: Also, that window. You can shut it to prevent anyone from seeing you through it. Remember to close those doors. Jessica: Don’t worry, I have this all under control. Anything else? Emily: No, I think you’re good now. Good night. Night 3 Eddie: Jessica, you‘re in trouble! Jessica: Why? Emily: That Hybrid thing was called to the house. She is going to go for that power box in the garage area. Eddie: She can easily tear you in two, so watch out. Jessica: If she shuts off the power, I can just swipe Rotom and use it as a lamp. Emily: Elizabeth won't be too happy, plus you'll get stabbed in the stomach. Jessica: I could mess up the power box to electrocute her when she breaks it. Eddie: Listen. Just shut the garage door if she should make outside the garage. If you can’t see her whole body, watch for her glowing red pupils. Jessica: Why do her eyes glow? Emily: No idea. But if she gets into the Garage, your power is gone. You have to hope 6 AM hits or she will kill you after a few seconds. Eddie: She is very dangerous in the dark. She can easily find and kill you. Night 4 TBA Night 5 TBA Night 6 TBA Category:Pokémon Storybook Series